


Vengeance

by Lady_bakeneko



Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_bakeneko/pseuds/Lady_bakeneko
Summary: Nihal cherche à se venger, elle trouve enfin un moyen d'y parvenir





	Vengeance

Chaque pas n'était que douleur, la fatigue pesait sur son corps pourtant elle n’en senti rien tellement le feu de son esprit était présent. L’air de ce lieu était chargé d’ozone, la puanteur de la magie noire embrassait ce lieu. Nihal se sentait bien ici, presque apaisait, surement que de très lointains ancêtres étaient venu ici célébrer leurs rites à la lueur de la lune. Elle se sentait accueilli, comme les bras d'une mère, comme la fierté de retrouver un ancien trésor à eux, une épreuve qu'elle avait passé.

Cependant Nihal pouvait sentir qu’à tout moment la magie se retournerait contre elle si elle n’était pas jugé digne d'elle, la désolation du lieu parlait d'elle-même de sa tragédie. Abandonné, aucun rite n’avait pu être fait comme dans tant d’autre lieu dédié à la magie noire, destruction des temples, des piliers et des autels, un champ de bataille abandonné où seul subsiste la rage de la défaite.

Une obscurité qui déplaisait aux créatures de la lumière qui se plaisaient à juger et à massacrer les miens sans autres justifications qu’il ne devrait pas dénaturer la magie. Mais ici je savais que mon obscurité était une bénédiction donné par la magie. Je peux sentir la douce exaltation de la magie, ses murmures qui m'exhortent à plonger mes mains dans le sang de mes ennemies, à prendre plaisir à la sauvagerie de la puissance. Un murmure qui promet pleur et crie à mes pieds, un tableau de flammes embrasant des villes entières.

La mort était peu être trop clémente pour ceux qui nous ont réduit en esclavage mais la liberté des miens devra être suffisante. Puis quand la désolation et la terreur règnera dans le cœur de mes ennemis.

La lune est tout autant un catalyseur de pouvoir que le soleil et c’est sous son manteau que je rassemblerais mes forces. Une magie puissante et sauvage, une qui crie vengeance pour les siens, pour être ainsi abandonné, qui ne demande qu’à être utilisé. Un puit torrentiel qui me supplie de plonger à l’intérieur. Une attraction douloureuse et enivrante tel est le coup pour cette magie.

En m’approchant du cercle, une clé de Salomon apparemment, je pouvais sentir que ce courant m’entrainerait de force, que si je ne garde pas le contrôle, que je ne suis pas assez subtil dans son maniement alors je tomberais, succombant à cette rage, devenant une marionnette de destruction et désolation.

Nihal sentit la pression de la magie sur son corps et l’exaltation de son sang, elle sentit sa propre rage gonfler, elle chercher depuis si longtemps un moyen de vaincre, de se protéger et de se venger. Son propre sang l’avait trahi laissant l’adage que seul les liens béni par la magie compte se vérifier dans le sang et la servitude.

Nihal avait conscience que le chemin qu’elle avait choisi signifierait la destruction de la lumière pour la résurrection de l’obscure. Un chemin qui ferait naître une Nihal de la lumière mais elle le choisit quand même, elle réussirait là où la lumière allait échouer.

Comme si la magie elle-même avait reconnu ma résolution de fortes rafales se mirent à chanter, m’avançant vers le centre de la clé, je laissais le sang d’un chevreuil couler le long des lignes du cercle runique.

Loin de faiblir j’étais enfin au centre du cercle ne perdant pas une seconde de la pleine lune je me mis a entonner un chant de violence et de guerre, promettent sang et mort à mes ennemis. Appelant la magie de ce lieux à me remplir, des vrilles d’un noir d’encre s’approchèrent de moi et s’enroulèrent autour de ma taille. Elles se mirent à suinter le long de mon corps, glissant le long de mes bras, se collant à mon dos, enserrant ma nuque, serrant mes hanches, serpentant mes jambes jusqu’à mes chevilles.

Bientôt tout le cercle se mit à luire je prenais soin de prendre de grandes goulées d’air frais, n’arrêtant jamais mon chant, les mains tourné vers la lune, mes cheveux faisant face aux différentes rafales du vent, s’élevant autour de moi telle une couronne de damnation. Sûrement que mes yeux luisait d'une lueur surnaturelle.

Soudain chaque vrille de pouvoir s’enfonça dans ma peau, me plongeant dans une transe de plaisir tordu par la souffrance. La brutalité de cet assaut brula ma peau jusqu’à atteindre mon sang, s’y mêlant irrémédiablement dans une danse chaotique . La chaleur était intense, envahissante, laissant mon esprit sans défense, mes nerfs frisaient mêlant l'addiction de la magie noire à la surstimulation de celle-ci forçant son entrée dans mon corps et s'écoulant à n'en plus pouvoir. Je répétais encore cette litanie, chantant de toute mes forces, criant, suppliant, gémissant et pleurant tout à la fois dans ce chant, m’y accrochant pour ne pas me perdre dans cette douce torture qui durait et durait et durait encore.

Ma voix était éraillé, mon visage trempé de larme, mon corps couvert d’une fine pellicule de sueur à la merci du froid et du vent, mes veines boursouflé de ce liquide visqueux.

Enfin la lune perdit de don éclat, l’heure de l’aurore était venu, tombant au sol ma vision se noirci une dernière fois avant que je sente la puissance coulait dans mes veines, dans cet instant de clarté où un filet de sang coulait le long de menton, je me sentais toute puissante. L’essuyant je remarquais qu’il était noir, l'euphorie de cette vue ravagea une fois de plus mon esprit, soudain j'était totalement différente de ceux que je haïssais, plus jamais mon sang ne coulerait face à leur armes. C'est dans une mer de rouge que je peindrais ce nouveau monde.

Enfin ce dit Nihal, je vais pouvoir détruire ces rats qui se terre dans leur ville, enfin chanter ce lieux, nous allons nous venger.


End file.
